Dovahro Kran
by LordSmythe
Summary: You must face your foe once more, for the fields of a remnant beckon you away. Be steadfast. You are the dragon that shall turn the tide. Be strong, my son.
1. Chapter 1: Remnants

**A/N: Hello guys! My name is LordSmythe, and this is my first fiction, a RWBY and Skyrim crossover. Before I get started, I want to get a few things off of my chest. The first is that if you have not played The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, than I would NOT recommend that you read this (I'm going to assume that you have played it, I mean, why else would you be here? Buuuuut you know what they say about assuming). The second is a congratulatory message to you, the reader, for delving this far into the author's notes; no one reads the author's note, right? I never do. Last of all, I want to thank you for reading and hope you enjoy my story: Dovahro Kran. (This is in the dragon tongue; it translates to Dragon's Tide. All dragon language translations can be found in the A/N after each chapter.)**

 **Disclaimer: The Elder Scrolls Series is owned by Bethesda Softworks. RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Roosterteeth**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Chapter 1: Remnants

The night was cold. Although not uncommon in the northernmost Province of Tamriel, the unpleasant bite of the Skyrim air was colder than usual. Winter was fast approaching. It was well into the month of Sun's Dusk of the year 4E 213. None of these facts, however, could reach the interest of one man; a dark figure who was strode his way up the peak of Skyrim, the Throat of the World. He wore heavy armour. He wore greaves, boots and a chest plate, all crafted to fit the man perfectly. The armour had many cuts and scratches, many of which would have proven fatal. He never wore helmet. When asked why the man claimed it "hindered his eyesight". He had suffered several scars because of this, however. Two large swords lay sheathed on his back, along with a brilliant white bow with a quiver of the same scheme. A giant, golden cylinder could also be seen hung over his shoulder. Frost clung to the man's stubble while his long, brown hair whipped in the deadly winds around him; well, deadly to anyone else…

" **Lok, VAH KOOR"**

A thunderous crack echoed around the peak, and a wave of silver energy cascaded into the sky. The winds immediately dissipated, leaving the man unharmed from the cold elements. He strode into a large clearing. A stone structure stood on the opposite side, covered with ancient runes and carvings. Suddenly, a piercing roar came from above, immediately followed by a torrent of wind and snow. A creature landed in the clearing away from the man, as others circled above. It had two huge, serpentine wings that folded underneath it, many holes littered the fragile membranes. Its body was covered in scales and spikes, all razor-sharp. These creatures were dragons; a race that has struck true terror into the hearts of Men and Mer alike, since the beginning of time. However this man did not feel such terror, he did not even flinch. He just spoke…

"Drem yol lok, Paarthunaax mindovin, I have answered your summons. What do you require?" The man conversed with great respect.

"Zu'u daal gruz, Dovahkiin. You impress me with your su'um. It seems I have taught you well in the way of the voice." The dragon, now known as Paarthunaax, spoke with power. His words radiated with energy. Despite this authority, he shifted with unease. "Nuz krosis, for it is not through grace I have called you here. Bormah has spoken to me, and has asked me to bring his concerns to your attention."

As Paarthunaax said this, the Dovahkiin, or Dragonborn, and all of the other dragons, perked up to his words. This surprised the warrior. _Akatosh has never interfered with the order of the world, in any way. Only in the most dire of situations does he…_ "What happened?"

"Nothing… yet," Paarthunaax growled "But soon. Our Father fears an unbalance in power. Nii jeyk mok. He knows very little, but what he is aware of is that this disturbance is separate from lein do Vus." His dark tone lightened slightly. "You have what I asked? The Kel?"

The Dovahkiin nodded and reached behind him. He then produced the golden cylinder from before. It had two leather handles at each end, laced in gold, and a golden pommel on the end of those. The main body had numerous exquisite gems and carvings. This was an Elder Scroll, an ancient artefact of supposed divine construction. They are said to contain any and all past, present and future events that can possibly take place within the realm of Aetherius, and are believed to have been written by the Nine Divines. However, as soon as one begins to speculate, the Scrolls disappear and resurface in different and random locations. Since the creation of Aetherius, many scrolls have been written. The Dragonborn now held the youngest of them all, The Elder Scroll of Tide. He gripped it tightly, how it came upon him still fresh in his mind. A little gift from a certain cheese-adoring demon…

"Aaaah, yes. Dey do faal Kran. A vital instrument in your coming journey." Paarthunaax stated with a smirk.

"Journey? What do you mean by journey?" The Dragonborn started to sweat. He knew where this was going…

"Our Father has requested that you would be the one to deal with this… situation." Paarthunaax's eyes lock onto the scroll. "Do you wish to know why?"

The Dovahkiin signalled for him to continue, slightly less distraught about the news. "The Zuwuth Dey are written to assist the mortals of Mundus. Their main purpose is to warn its inhabitants of calamities even the Nine themselves dare not interfere with. Only Father Akatosh can intervene, and he always has. He has written the Scrolls according to his foresight. Rok los, mindin pah, faal Dovah Rah do Tiid. The Scroll you now bear was written for you, Dovahkiin. He has bonded it with your very soul, meaning only you can read it." Paarthunaax moved his head closer toward the Dragonborn. "I suggest you do so now, Dovahkiin. Qostiid. Prophecy. It is not to be taken lightly."

"That doesn't explain why that firok Sheogorath was the one to give it to me." The Dragonborn mumbled under his breath, forgetful to the Dragon's extraordinary hearing.

"Hmmm, yes. Faal Deyruv Kulaan do Vorohah is well acquainted with Akatosh." Paarthunaax chortled. He watched as the Dragonborn scowled and held the Elder Scroll in front of him. He carefully unrolled the parchment. He was expecting the scroll to immediately burn his sight. Instead, the Nord's mind flashed with images. He saw a forest at night. The trees dimly illuminated by a shattered moon. His sight flickered into four girls and a man. His vision was blurred, but he could make out the colours of their clothing and hair: Red, White, Brown, Black and Yellow. After that, he saw a burning city. It was huge, like nothing he had seen. It was larger than the Imperial City by far. Words of the Dovahzul echoed in his mind. At this, the Dragonborn's vision faded, and he was once more greeted by Paarthunaax.

The Dragonborn relayed his knowledge as well as reciting the words. " _You must face your foe once more, for the fields of a remnant beckon you away. Be steadfast. You are the dragon that shall turn the tide. Be strong, my son._ "

Paarthunaax remained silent for a while, obviously thinking. "It seems to me that Father has left a message for you, but I do not know what to make of these five figures, or this strange city, but I do know one thing." The old dragon shifted his weight in the snow. "It appears that you once again you must fulfil another of Father's prophecies. Nii dreh uful zey. This 'foe' he mentions, like you've faced it before."

Panic suddenly flooded through everyone present, as they all realized the same thing. The Dragonborn shuddered at the thought. "Could it be… the World-Eater, Alduin?"

Paarthunaax growled in displeasure. "I am unsure, Dovahkiin. It is true that he cannot be slain, but that is for you to discover now. While you have saved this land, another calls for your aid. Knowing this, you must leave, immediately."

"Do not fear, Dragonborn." The hazel-haired Nord turned on his heels. He was met by four figures in embroidered, grey robes; they all bore a beard of the same colour.

"Masters Arngeir, Wulfgar, Borri, Einarth." The Dragonborn once more spoke with respect.

"There is no need to take such a formal tone with us, Dragonborn. Your thu'um has far surpassed ours." He spoke with authority. "We shall inform High-King Ulfric Stormcloak of your situation."

"Thank you, Master Arngeir." A hurricane of sadness raged in his heart. Was he really ready? He'd be leaving his wife Mjoll, his beautiful daughters, Sofie and Luna. His friends: Aela, Delphine, Esbern, Farkas and Vilkas, Brynjolf, Eorlund, and many more. Would he truly be able to leave his friends and family behind without a goodbye? He turned to Paarthunaax. "How will I travel to this new world?"

Paarthunaax craned his neck toward his left. The Dragonborn followed his line of sight, coming to rest at a mass of swirling air and energy. "Akatosh has bonded the Kel to the Tiid Ahraan. The Time Wound. Read the scroll once more in this fracture of time, and you will be transported to these 'fields of a remnant'."

"Will I be able to return?"

"Not with the power of the scroll. No. If you wish to return to Keizaal, you must find another way. It is time to choose, Dovahkiin. Will you once more follow your fate?"

The Nord was silent for a long time, he closed his eyes. His mind was racing. It was true that he did not wish to part with his home. His inability to return only strengthened his attachment. But another world was in danger, quite possibly the same danger that threatened his world once. If it really was Alduin, then the inhabitants of these 'fields of a remnant' stood no chance. Once more, his dragon blood was boiling. He longed for a challenge, and this was his perfect opportunity. The Dragonborn smiled and opened his eyes; an inferno of excitement.

"I'm ready."

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The Dragonborn stood within the Time-Wound, the energy swirling around him. The Elder Scroll lay in his palm. Several pairs of eyes watched him intently. He looked at each of them. The four Greybeards, Paarthunaax, Odahviing, a dragon known as Vulokah, and several others were present. The Greybeards, Odahviing, and other dragons stayed silent, but he could see them all smiling. Paarthunaax spoke then…

"Zu'u braag hi tahriik wundun, Dovahkiin. May the wind forever guide you." The old dragon spoke quietly, he would never admit it, but even he felt a twinge of sadness.

"Zu'u braag hi vonok, pah do hi. Dreh ni uful, Zu'u fent ahkron." The Dragonborn held the Scroll up to the heavens and unravelled the contents. Power surged through him, through his veins, down his spine. He felt himself being dragged away. His vision faded darker, as well as the moons, and the mountain, the sky, until all he saw was black.

Suddenly, an eruption of colour fed into his line of sight. This too faded, and a sky came into view, the stars shone brightly, but the Dragonborn did not recognize any of the constellations. Next came some trees, black from the night. These confused him also; they were different from any tree he had seen in Skyrim. All of a sudden, he was thrown into something hard. The Nordic man blinked several times. He found himself on the forest floor, and quickly picked himself up.

The man clad in dragon bone slung the Elder Scroll over his shoulder, and took in his surroundings. He then headed through the forest and quickly noticed now that the grass and the trees had a grey tint to them. Something else was brought to the Dragonborn, his armour. It seemed to rattle a lot more than it used to and kept shifting. It felt like it had been fitted by a child on skooma. This concerned him, so he drew one of his swords, Dovahkriid, and lit a match, checking his reflection in the steel. This blade was of his own creation, as he was a master blacksmith. It was crafted from a light, but strong alloy of steel and malachite. Words of Dovahzul were engraved into the sides and radiated with a light blue energy. The sword also bore the seal of Akatosh on the hilt. To his surprise and horror, he saw not only a clean shaven face, but smooth skin as well. He was young! Before, he was in his early forties, now, it seems, he can't be much older than fifteen. He still had his scars, however. They ran over his right eye and cheek. He ran his finger over them, causing him to twitch. _Damned Thalmor ambush._ He thought to himself with a scowl.

The Dragonborn was snapped out of his bewilderment by several growls in the foliage. He dropped the match and drew his other blade, Dovahro Faas: The left-handed sword of the Dragonborn. This was crafted in the ancient Akiviri style and was made from ebony, a rare and strong metal. More words of the Dovahzul were inscribed on the blade, ebbing in a red energy instead of the blue. He whispered a thu'um.

"Laas, Yah Nir."

The Dragonborn's vision flashed black for a second as the tree line was no riddled with red energy. He took his stance and readied his blade. Suddenly, three black creatures lunged out of the shadows. They charged at the Dovahkiin and were closing in fast, two from his left, one to his right. The Dragonborn rolled under the first claw and parried another with Dovahro Faas. He then brought up Dovahkriid and lodged the blade into its skull, which, to the Dragonborn's amazement, seemed to be on the outside of its head. The creature, now recognized to be some sort of wolf, died quickly. The others were outraged and let out deep howls. More of the wolves charged their way out of the bushes, rushing toward their target. Their first mistake was to all find themselves _in front_ of the Dragonborn, and they would not live to make a second.

" **SU, GRAH DUN!**

White energy erupted around the Dragonborn. He threw himself towards his 'attackers' and cut them down one by one, felling each with grace and precision in a flurry of steel and ebony. Severed arms, legs and heads flew and fell, each coming into ground with a dull **thud**. Soon, there were none left to oppose him.

The Dragonborn sheathed his blades and went to examine one of the bodies, which to his surprise, was decaying extremely quickly. They indeed resembled a wolf, a werewolf in fact. A white skull stood out against the black fur. In the sockets were two gleaming red eyes that, despite their lifelessness, still shone in the moonlight… speaking of which.

The Dragonborn looked to the sky and gasped. Instead of Nirn's moons, Masser and Secunda, stood one moon, comparably white in colour with the others. But it was not that which startled him the most. _A shattered moon, I remember now. Well, at least I'm in the right place. I was starting to think this was Hircine's blasted realm for a moment there._

Another rustle came from the trees, and the Dragonborn immediately turned around, his eyes locked onto the dense vegetation. A hand rested over the hilt of Dovahkriid. He heard more rustling and voices. This caused him to relax a little. It seemed that they were not more of those monsters.

"You can come on out, you've long since blown your cover." He heard several mumbles and curses as three figures stepped out into the clearing: Two young girls and a tall man, that he could make out.

"Stay back, girls." The man stepped forward. He had black hair which stood up towards the back of his head and had light stubble of the same colour. The man wore a grey and white jacket with a tattered red cloak, the same colour as his eyes. He approached with a one hand held on the hilt of what looked to be a colossally huge great sword. The Dragonborn could smell alcohol on his breath as he spoke. "Hey, kid. What's your name?"

"You first." The Dragonborn frowned at the man.

"Hard to get, eh? I can respect that, my name's Qrow. Qrow Branwen. And these are my two nieces." Qrow gestured toward the two girls who now stepped forward. The taller of the two spoke first.

"Hey there! My name's Yang Xiao Long, your fight was incredible-" Qrow nudged her in the side sharply, indicating that she had revealed too much information. She spoke with an almost teasing, but kind tone. "Oh, right, sorry." Yang had very long, blond hair and bright lilac eyes. She wore a yellow T-shirt and brown leather jacket. On her arms and hands were a set of fingerless gloves and some king of… gauntlets? At this, the smaller girl stepped forward.

"Hi! I'm Ruby Rose. It's nice to meet you!" Ruby smiled at the Dragonborn and held out her hand. Her hair was mostly black with some highlights of red. Her clothing was also red. She wore a black skirt and red T-shirt. Over the top was a black jacket, similar to Yang's. Behind her, strapped to her back, was a large red box. _Maybe that's her weapon? It's like nothing I've ever seen. The same goes for Yang's gauntlets and that huge sword._ What intrigued him the most though was her eyes. They were deep silver, but that wasn't it. It was the look in them, a look he had seen thousands of times in the eyes of his eldest, Luna. It was the look of a fighter, one who wanted to be a hero, to make the world better.

"Likewise." The Dragonborn smiled and took her hand, giving a firm shake. He then stepped back and turned to the three inhabitants of this brand new world. They were… different. They were alien to him, with their unusual dress sense and eye colours. He put all of that to the back of his head and smile.

"My name is Yuvon Brown, at your service."

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **A/N: So, what did we think? I'm quite pleased with myself, for my first fic and first chapter. Only took a few hours, so chapters might be a regular occurrence, but no promises.**

 **Now, the translations. I got all of these courtesy of …**

 **Lok, VAH KOOR – Clear Skies Shout Stage 3**

 **Drem yol lok – Greetings**

 **Zu'u daal gruz, Dovahkiin – I return your greeting, Dragonborn.**

 **su'um – Breath**

 **Nuz krosis, – But sorrow,**

 **Bormah – Father / Akatosh**

 **Nii jeyk mok – It confuses him.**

 **Kel – Elder Scroll (singular)**

 **Dey do faal Kran – The Scroll of the Tide**

 **Zuwuth Dey – Elder Scrolls (plural)**

 **Rok los, mindin pah, faal Dovah Rah do Tiid. – He is, after all, the Dragon God of Time.**

 **Qostiid – Prophecy**

 **Firok – Bastard**

 **Faal Deyruv Kulaan do Vorohah – The Daedric Prince of Madness**

 **Nii dreh uful zey – It does worry me**

 **Tiid Ahraan – Time Wound**

 **Keizaal - Skyrim**

 **Vulokah – Dawn Sky Hunter**

 **Zu'u braag hi tahriik wundun, Dovahkiin. – I beckon you safe travel, Dragonborn.**

 **Zu'u braag hi vonok, pah do hi. Dreh ni uful, Zu'u fent ahkron. – I beckon you farewell, all of you. Do not worry, I shall prevail.**

 **Laas, Yah Nir. – Aura Whisper Shout Stage 3**

 **Dovahkriid – Dragonslayer**

 **Dovahzul – Dragon language**

 **Dovahro Faas – Dragon's Fear**

 **SU, GRAH DUN! – Elemental Fury Shout, Stage 3**

 **So, that's that. Feel free to leave a review, but please be gentle, it's my first time ;)**

 **LordSmythe out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Acquainted

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm here with Chapter 2 of Dovahro Kran. I'm still learning, and in my last A/N, I learnt that you can't put a URL into fanfiction. The site I use for the Dovahzul translations is thuum *dot* o r g (let's hope that works, eh?) Also, I accidently missed out a couple of translations… Mindovin is "Teacher", and lein do Vus is "world of Nirn." Also, "Yuvon" is "Golden" in the Dragon tongue. That's right; the Dragonborn's name is, quite literally, Golden Brown. Ha haaaaaa… whatamIdoingwithmylife. Anyway, enjoy the Chapter :D**

 **Disclaimer: The Elder Scrolls Series is owned by Bethesda Softworks. RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Chapter 2: Acquainted

Qrow was unsure of what to think of this guy, it's not every day that some kid just pops out of nowhere and destroys an entire pack of Beowolves without coming close to breaking a sweat. His method confused him also. He, Yang and Ruby were out on a hunt. It was more or less a form of "revision" for the two signal students. They were tracking a pack of Beowolves when a bright flash erupted somewhere to the north of the forest. They moved out to investigate. When they neared the source, they saw the pack they had been shadowing. Mysteriously, their attention was focused onto something else. Qrow followed their eyes and saw the Beowolves' target. A boy, Qrow guessed to be around Yang's age, stood with two long swords. One was a broadsword and glowed blue, the other a kind of katana, which glowed red. Suddenly, the boy shouted something, and then he was gone. Qrow watched, amazed, as the Beowolves were sliced and slashed one by one, and it was over quicker than it had begun. The boy once more appeared and sheathed his blades onto his back.

And now he was here, walking and talking with his two nieces like nothing happened. _Looks like his Semblance is speed… Either I'm too drunk, or not drunk enough, because he moved way faster than Ruby can, perhaps even Summer…_

Qrow shook his head sadly and instead turned his attention to Yuvon. "Hey, kid. Where did you learn to fight like that? I've never seen anything like that before, was that your Semblance?"

Yuvon looked at him with confusion. "Semblance? What is that?" Qrow just dead panned, and instead, Ruby spoke up.

"You know, your Semblance! The unique ability that comes with your Aura?" The crimson clad girl explained.

"Did you hit your head?" Yang asked, both seriously and jokingly.

"You're just making less sense, what is an Aura?" Yuvon was perplexed, but was snapped out of his thoughts by a tremendous roar. Just then, a huge Alpha Beowolf burst out of the trees and rushed towards the four fighters. They all jumped and rolled out of its path. Qrow was about to draw his blade when his hand was stopped by Yuvon, who smirked at the beast. "This one's mine." He then drew Dovahkriid and strolled toward the animal. "It's been a long day, so let's end this quickly."

The Alpha brought its colossal claw don't toward the Dragonborn. But it never met its mark.

"Fus, **RO DAH!** "

The Beowolf's whole arm was thrown back as a torrent of blue energy erupted from Yuvon's words, dislocating its shoulder and tearing the ligaments in its elbow. The beast groaned in pain and dropped to its knees, clawing and biting at the injured limb. Yuvon dashed forward and plunged Dovahkriid into the creature's chest. The Alpha keened in pain, and then was still. Its body crumpled to the floor and began to dissolve. He wiped Dovahkriid on its fur and returned the blade to its sheath. Yang had a dropped jaw, while Ruby had stars in his eyes. Qrow just downed the rest of his whiskey, mumbling something about a 'show-off'.

Ruby rushed up to Yuvon with her Semblance, leaving some petals behind her. "OH MY GOSH, that was so cool! How did you do that? Can you teach me? Was that your Sembl-EEP!" Ruby was lifted off the ground from her collar by Yang, with a smirk on her face.

"Easy there, little sis. You're gonna pop an artery." Yang teased, she placed Ruby back onto the ground, who was pouting.

"You're no fun." She grumbled.

They began to walk through the forest once more, when Yuvon stumbled. The two girls rushed to his side to stop him from falling.

"Steady on, tiger. Are you okay?" Yang looked at the boy, concerned.

"I think so… just feeling… a little… light-headed…" Yuvon then fell to his knees, panting heavily. His vision was fading. He could hear the other's voices, but they were only echoes. The Dragonborn coughed up a mouthful of blood and fell to the ground, unconscious. His eyesight flickered into blackness.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Yuvon Brown woke in a cold sweat. He instinctively reached under his pillow where he always kept the small Daedric dagger, Mehrunes' Razor. He panicked to find it missing, along with his armour, weapons and Elder Scroll, and then began to remember. This was not his home; instead, he was greeted by four people. Three of them were Ruby, Yang and Qrow. The fourth he hadn't seen before, but he had familiar blond hair and lilac eyes. _He looks just like Yang, maybe he's her father?_ The blond girl then woke up Ruby, who was asleep on her shoulder. She was clearly very happy to see that Yuvon was okay. Then the blond man stepped forward.

"You gave my daughters and step-brother quite a scare when you passed out like that. How are you feeling, kid?" He spoke with compassion and genuine concern. Yuvon relaxed as he answered politely.

"I'm feeling fine now… who are you?" The blonde man stepped forward and shook his hand.

"My name's Taiyang Xiao Long, but you can call me Tai. I hope you don't mind us asking some questions." Taiyang smiled.

"No problem. But first, where is my Scroll? The golden cylinder I had?" Qrow then stepped forward, holding the Scroll.

"You mean this thing? What is it anyway?" Time seemed to slow for Yuvon as the raven-haired man began to unroll the parchment; his eyes widening in horror. _NO!_

" **WULD!** "

The hazel-haired boy dashed out of bed with impossible speed. He came to a halt behind Qrow with the Elder Scroll in hand. "Ruth nii. Tol lost strin gein…" Yuvon mumbled under his breath. He turned to face the red-eyed man, anger etched upon his face. "You can't do that! Do you have any idea what this is?!"

The others looked bewildered and confused; Taiyang was the most perplexed, looking between Yuvon, and the bed. Yuvon sighed and calmed down a notch. "This," he held up the golden parchment. "Is one of thousands of Elder Scrolls, an eldritch artefact of incredible power and divine origin. They contain infinite knowledge of both the world's history and future; knowledge that would burn your mind to a crisp if you were unprepared. You're lucky I was fast enough, Qrow, or you would have been far from alive to recount what you saw." The others remained silent, so the Dragonborn sighed again, and returned to his bed. "So, I believe you had some questions for me, and after this, I bet there's even more than before."

Taiyang then began to ask him certain questions about Yuvon. These included who he was, where he came from, about that power of his, et cetera. Yuvon respond with the truth, telling them about him being a Dragonborn, 'a mortal man with a dragon's soul'. He told them about Tamriel, about Skyrim, the Mer, Khajiit and Argonians, and the dragons. He also explained the method he used to travel here, as well as his inability to return. He left out certain details, such as his wife and children, as well as his mission. Instead, Yuvon elaborated the four about his powers. He talked about how the dragons have their own language, and can convert certain words into a 'thu'um', or shout. He explained that each shout had three words of power, with each word increasing the shout's strength.

"OOH, OOH, is that how you broke that Beowolf's arm, and took the Elder thingy from Uncle Qrow?" Ruby exclaimed. Yuvon chuckled at the younger girl's enthusiasm and nodded. Her hyper-active personality reminded him of his youngest, Sofie, and felt a twinge of sadness. The ever so slight darkness of his expression had gone unnoticed by all of them, except for a certain blonde brawler. Yang decided to ask him about it some other time. "Awesooome… Oh, can you teach me how to do those shouts?"

"Not so fast," Yuvon returned to his normal tone. "It's not as easy as just learning the language. To be able to shout, you must train. You need to understand the word of power, take its very meaning into yourself, and meditate on the word for many weeks, sometimes months at a time." Ruby looked disheartened at this, but Yuvon continued. "It's a much quicker and simpler process for me. I mentioned before that I am a 'Dragonborn'. This means I can absorb the soul of a dragon I have slain and use its knowledge to understand the word and use it in a shout immediately."

Ruby and Yang listened intently, soaking up Yuvon's words like a sponge. Tai also seemed to believe him. Qrow however, looked sceptical. "So… we're just expected to believe that some kid travelled here from a magical land of shouting dragons and Scrolls that were written by gods that burn your brain if you try to read them… well I don't buy it, How 'bout you, Tai?"

"Qrow, we spend our lives fighting monsters with crazy weapons and magical powers of our own… I believe Yuvon." Tai stated to his step-brother. Qrow sighed and looked down.

"Fine, but I have one more question for you, kid." He looked toward Yuvon. "You said you came here by reading that, Elder Scroll. You said it would've killed me, how come it didn't kill you?"

"The Scrolls were written by Akatosh, Chief of the Nine Divines, the Gods and Goddesses of my world. Akatosh was responsible for the creation of the dragons, including myself. I call him Father. Anyway, this Scroll was written quite recently, and was given to me as a gift. He bonded the Scroll to my soul, allowing me and me alone to read it without any… major... damage." Yuvon explained to them all, his tone now serious. "Despite this, it looks like the Scroll still had its effect on me. That must have caused my blackout earlier."

Qrow somewhat believed him, but still remained suspicious. _He's hiding something, but I won't speak up yet_.

"So, are you done asking questions? I have some of my own." The Dragonborn asked politely.

Qrow was snapped out of his thoughts by Yuvon's request. "Shoot…"

"Where am I? I know this isn't Skyrim, this isn't even Nirn. Can you tell me the basics of this world?" Qrow was once again surprised; this only increased the likelihood of Yuvon's story. _He really doesn't know?_

"This world is called Remnant, and we are known as Hunters." He gestured towards the other occupants of the room. "The Huntsman and Huntresses of Remnant defend our towns and cities from the creatures of Grimm, the beasts you fought in the forest-" Qrow then went on to describe about how there are four main Kingdoms on Remnant: Vacuo, Atlas, Mistral and Vale. He revealed that their current location was the island of Patch, just west of mainland Vale. Ruby, Yang and Tai often corrected the alcoholic, to Yuvon's amusement. He then mentioned the existence of Faunus, a species of human with certain animal characteristics. Qrow explained that the Faunus were often ridiculed for their sub-human traits. Anger flashed across Yuvon's eyes as he heard this, it quickly vanished as he remembered something.

"I heard you guys mention an 'Aura' and 'Semblance' earlier, what are those?" Taiyang was surprised to hear Yuvon ask this, but then remembered that Remnant was alien to the boy.

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul, it protects us from harm. A Semblance is a unique… ability that we gain from our Aura. You've already seen Ruby's speed, I believe." At the mention of her name, Ruby appeared in a flurry of rose petals. She stood to attention and saluted comically. "Yo."

Yuvon chuckled and got up from his bed. He went over to the lamp and once again asked Qrow. "How does this work? It's like no magic I've ever seen before." The others, once again, gave the Dragonborn a confused look.

"It's not magic… It's electricity. You don't have electricity in your world?" Tai spoke up.

"No, we use torches and lanterns for lighting." Yuvon explained, still perplexed by the lamp.

"Soooo, you don't have any electricity, or guns, or indoor plumbing?" Yang questioned.

"Indoor what now?"

"Eeeeeeeewwww! Shower! NOW!" Yang shouted, pushing Yuvon into the bathroom.

Qrow and Tai sighed in sync, while Ruby just face palmed.

"This is gonna take a while…"

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

A few hours had passed since Yuvon's unconditional 'introduction to indoor plumbing'. Taiyang had left him a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt to wear. He then directed the boy to a spare room. In it was his gear and, dare he say, the most comfortable bed Yuvon had ever felt. The Dragonborn was sitting by the window. He looked up at the shattered moon, deep in thought. _Red, White, Brown, Black and Yellow. Looks to me that we've got three out of five_. He looked over to the Elder Scroll, the amethysts glinting in the dull moonlight. His thoughts were pushed aside as a knock on the door caught his attention.

"Yuvon? Can I, _Scroll_ in?" It was Yang. Despite the terrible pun, which Yuvon tried his best to ignore, she still sounded serious.

"Sure." Yang quietly pushed the door open and closed it behind her.

"I'm sorry about Qrow's attitude towards you. He gets a bit too… crazy… sometimes." Yang apologized.

"It's fine, really. If you think that's bad, you should meet Sheogorath sometime." Yuvon smirked.

"Who?"

"Another story for another night. Never seen anyone eat so much cheese…" Yang stifled a laugh.

"You should see Ruby with her cookies." Yuvon chuckled, and then grew serious.

"So, did you want to talk to me about something?" Yuvon looked at the girl quizzically.

"Yeah," Yang's tone also turned serious. "Back when you were explaining your power, I noticed your face change for a second. It was a sad expression. Are you okay?" Yang was worried. This was rare for her. It was a feeling she only ever reserved for Ruby, and now she had felt it twice in one day, for a complete stranger nonetheless.

"Draaf." Yuvon mentally kicked himself. "I was hoping to avoid this part. Can you promise me that what you hear next stays between us, please?" Yang nodded and signalled for him to explain. "Good. One thing I didn't mention in my back story was my family. First of all though, during my journey here, I was somehow… reduced in age. On Nirn, I was forty-three, now though, I'm fifteen." Yang recoiled in surprise.

"W-w-w-w-w-wah?" Yuvon chuckled at her reaction.

"Yea, don't ask me how that happened. But anyway, twelve years ago, I settle down. I married a beautiful wife, Mjoll, and had two children, daughters. Their names were Sofie and Luna. They're always so enthusiastic, and optimistic. And every time I see you and Ruby, it reminds of them and my old life, and the fact that I'll never be able to see them again."

Upon hearing this, Yang immediately scooped Yuvon into a hug, tears in her eyes. "I'm-I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked." To her surprised, the hazel-haired boy returned the hug.

"No, you have nothing to apologize for…I'm just sorry that I was never given a chance to say goodbye." He whispered sadly. Yang broke the hug and looked at him with compassion. Hazel met lilac.

"Both me and Ruby know what it's like to lose family, if you want to talk, just say so, okay?" Yang sniffed, rubbing her eyes.

"Thank you. You've been so kind to me, all of you. This means so much to me." Yuvon smiled at the blond brawler.

"Don't mention it," Yang stood up and headed towards the door. "I'm gonna hit the hay. Goodnight, Yuvon."

"Goodnight, Yang." The door swung open again.

"Oh, and Dad said he wanted to see you in the morning, don't know what, but it's best not to keep the old man waiting." Yuvon laughed at the girl's sudden outburst.

"I'll keep that in mind." A soft click sounded in the room, signalling that he was now alone. The Dragonborn looked back up to the broken moon. He ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair and smiled to himself.

 _Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought._

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **A/N: That's Chapter 2 done and dusted. Got some going on near the end there. I'm really enjoying writing Dovahro Kran. I know I said that chapters would be a regular occurrence, but they won't be this regular. This was only so quick out because it's the weekend and I've got nothing to do. Oh, right, the translations. A lot less this time, but it's to be expected from a chapter with characters that are** _ **far**_ **from fluent in Dovahzul.**

 **Fus RO DAH – Unrelenting Force Shout, Stage 3**

 **WULD – Whirlwind Sprint Shout, Stage 1**

 **Ruth nii. Tol lost strin gein… – Damn it. That was a close one…**

 **Draaf – Shit**

 **See, a LOT less. Anyway, I MIGHT get a chapter out tomorrow as, once again, It's the weekend and I have nothing to do. MIGHT. Thanks for reading ;)**

 **LordSmythe out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Family

**A/N: Here I am for Chapter 3. I'm gonna see if I can upload between 1 and 3 chapters a week, but only over the weekends. I don't have time during the week. I'd like to thank everyone who has favourited and followed for their support, as well as those who left reviews. It's greatly appreciated :D Now, on with it.**

 **Disclaimer: The Elder Scrolls Series is owned by Bethesda Softworks. RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Chapter 3: Family

 _Yuvon lay in a mound of rubble. Blood dripped from a gaping wound in his shoulder. He grasped his broken leg with his uninjured arm. Fire crackled around him as the city blazed. He growled at a shape in the sky, which spoke to the Dragonborn in disgust._

 _._

.

 _._

 _Hi lost kosaan viik, Dovahkiin. Zu'u lost saraan lingrah tiid wah wahzaal dii nahkriin voknau hi. Ahrk nu, hi fen lingraav. Hi fen lingraav pah hi mindok ahrk lokaal ag kotin kii._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nid! Ofaal zek het, Zu'u los Ni Drehlaan!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hi lost funt Dovahkiin, ahrk nu hi fen koriim volzahdroz._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _NID, DREH NI HI KRILON HAALVUT NIIN!_

 _._

.

.

Yuvon bolted upright with a yell. Sweat poured from his forehead. His muscles trembled as he hugged himself tightly. _What the hell?_ He looked around himself as he remembered his location. _By Ysmir, I hope that stays a dream..._ After Yuvon had calmed himself, he went over his usual routine of sharpening and oiling his blades as well as polishing Auriel's Bow. He sometimes forgot he had the Elven God's legendary weapon. He rarely used such an artefact unless it was necessary, due to its incredible destructive power. This was mainly due to having a limited supply of ammunition that, unless there were Ancient Falmer on Remnant, he couldn't possibly craft. _Probably best I have this with me anyway, where no one has even heard of the term 'vampire'._ Yuvon thought back to the vampire crisis that clouded the lands of Skyrim, as well as his trials against the ancient vampire Harkon, and his adventures with his daughter, Serana. His sadness and sense of loss returned for a moment, before he looked to his armour. He'd usually polish it, but left out this activity because of something Taiyang explained yesterday night. Yuvon thought back

" _You're gonna stick out like a sore thumb if you go around wearing armour like that..."_

" _Or a sore co-"_

" _YANG!"_

 _Yang was rolling on the floor laughing. Yuvon couldn't help but laugh with her._

Yuvon smiled back to the family's antics. He finished his routine and harnessed his scabbards onto his back. When you've had a life of constant 'danger at every turn', you tend to get a bit paranoid. Yuvon never left anywhere without Dovahkriid and Dovahro Faas. At this, he descended the stairwell and met Yang, Tai and Ruby in the dining room: The house was big, around the size of his home in Windhelm, Hjerim.

Taiyang was making pancakes while Yang was sipping a coffee. Ruby sat half-asleep, trying to read a weapon's magazine. She had taken a liking to the Nord ever since he mentioned his skill with a hammer and anvil. Qrow was nowhere to be seen. As Yuvon appeared in the doorway, all eyes were immediately focused onto him.

"Morning, Yuvon. Sleep well?" Taiyang spoke up from behind the stove.

"Handsomely." Yuvon made himself some coffee and took his place at the table. "Where's Qrow?"

"He left early this morning. Something came up..." Tai brought the pancakes over to the table. "Duty calls, you know how it works."

Yuvon nodded and tucked into his pancakes. They tasted just like sweet rolls, except with this strange liquid... what did Tai call it? Maple syrup? The Dragonborn then suddenly remembered something from last night. "Hey Tai, Yang said you wanted to talk to me about something. What was it?"

Taiyang turned to him with a smile and spoke softly. "We'll talk about that after breakfast."

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

After the serving of pancakes, Yuvon found himself in the living room with the man and his daughters. He sat on the sofa between the two of them, with Tai standing above him.

"Qrow and I had a long talk last night about Yuvon here, and it dawned on us that you have nowhere and no one to go to. I'm a Huntsman myself, so I can't just kick you out onto the street in good conscience." Yuvon listened to the blonde man carefully. "Above that though, I'm a man, and no man can say that they've never wanted a son." Yuvon half grinned and half shuddered at this. He knew where this was going, but he could also relate, being the father of two daughters himself. Ruby pouted at her father, while Yang just face palmed.

Taiyang grinned at the young trio. "That being said, both I and Qrow would be more than happy to welcome you into the family, as my son." Tai held out his hand to his self proclaimed son and smiled softly. Yuvon examined his face. It showed genuine compassion without a shred of deceit. He looked between Ruby and Yang who seemed surprised by their father's words. They didn't seem to have any objections, however. They just smiled at Yuvon instead. He looked back to the blonde man. Only Taiyang Xiao Long could grin so stupidly but be so deadly serious at the same time. Yuvon's thoughts slipped back through time. He had never known his father, or his mother. _It would be nice to know what it's like to have a parent, okay then..._ Yuvon stood and shook the man's hand firmly.

"I'd be honoured, Dad." The Dragonborn smiled at his new father. He was then tackled by his two new sisters.

"YAAAAAAAY, Yuvon's gonna stay!" Exclaimed Ruby, excited about having a new brother.

"You found yourself in one hell of a family, Yuvon Xiao Long." Yang teased. Ruby broke out of the hug and pouted at Yang.

"Why does he have your name?" Yuvon chuckled at the younger girl.

"Yuvon... Xiao Long. I like it." The Dragonborn ruffled Ruby's hair. "Better luck next time, little sis."

Ruby smiled and hugged her big brother again. Yang just grinned at the two and joined in. None of them saw the tears in Taiyang's eyes.

 _We did it, Summer... that son you always wanted..._

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **6 Months Later**_

Yuvon had been a part of the 'Rose-Long' family for half a year now, and had settled in brilliantly. They had since replaced his armour with something more... compact. He instead wore a brown, long leather jacket which stretched down to his knees, and wore a black t-shirt underneath that. It had Ebony Chainmail lining and bore the seal of Akatosh on the back. Yuvon decided to keep this as his emblem, like Ruby's rose or Yang's flaming heart. The Dragonborn also wore some dark blue jeans and some combat boots, also both lined with Ebony Chainmail. On his hands was a pair of black, fingerless gloves, just like Yang's. He got the Ebony from the saddlebags of the spectral steed, Arvak. Despite his less than impressive skill in the arcane arts, he was able to summon just enough Magicka to open the doorway from the Soul Cairn. Ruby and Yang were naturally amazed at this. They had thought they had seen all of Yuvon's abilities. Yuvon, however, guaranteed them that he was more impressed about their prowess in battle, as well as their weaponry. How Ruby could even lift such a colossus of a weapon he would never know. It was twice her size!

Yuvon had been given a place in Signal Academy since his arrival. While Taiyang had agreed that the combat training was unnecessary, as Yuvon was much stronger than the instructors, he still insisted that he attended for other subjects, such as History, Geography, Science, et cetera. The History teacher, Mr. Cox, was pleased that he had at least _one_ student who paid attention. Being the same age as Yang, Yuvon also attended most of their lessons. He was surprised at the lengths some guys went to hit on her, but their foolish attempts stopped when they saw her brother's combat ability. Ruby was disheartened that Yang and Yuvon didn't join her for any of her subjects, but he was always there before and after school.

One day, Ruby suggested that Yuvon wielded a ranged weapon. He was impressed with the girl's ability as a blacksmith. The young scythe-wielder swung the hammer like she had been doing it for fifty years. She'd give old Eorlund a run for his Septims. Yuvon handed her a pair of Ebony ingots, but Ruby let the Dragonborn heat the metal as she had never smithed with it before. After that though, Yuvon left her to it. The next day, his youngest sister met him in a forest clearing with a pair of black, heavy pistols. The seal of Akatosh was engraved on the handles, and had a word in Dovahzul on each one. During their time together, Yuvon had taught his new family a fair amount of the language. The weapons were named after the moons of Nirn, but in the dragon tongue. They were called Rilahk and Nahkorah. Ruby then started her... explanation.

"The Desert Eagle, a semi-automatic, highly powerful but compact pistol-"

.

.

 _Heeeeere we go..._

 _._

 _._

"-barrel just long enough to be capable of firing up to two-hundred metres with extreme precision. It fires custom .50 Dust Infused Cartridges in a magazine of seven rounds, this is because-"

.

.

 _I'm getting older..._.

.

.

"Each of these pistols also have a dust-powered gyroscope, like Crescent Rose, which allows it to change and transform into a different form. In this case-"

.

.

 _How can someone be so energetic about something so boring?_

 _._

 _._

"-their secondary form are some small daggers that can also be concealed and/or sheathed into this harness I made here, which also holds two holsters for the weapons in gun-form."

Ruby held the harness out to him. Yuvon removed his jacket and strapped the contraption over his torso. He then took the weapons and weighed them. In recent months, he had become well acquainted with guns. He, in fact, requested that Ruby crafted Desert Eagles. He became quite fond with this model of pistol, and was also dead-eye when it came to shooting. Turns out it isn't too different from Archery.

He placed Rilahk into the harness and inspected Nahkorah with his left hand, holding it up against the sun. The young girl handed Yuvon three clips. There was nothing too special in the rounds at the moment, just regular burn dust. Yuvon loaded the weapon and put the other two magazines into two pouches on the belt of his jeans.

He closed his eyes and pointed the weapon to his left. Yuvon emptied the clip into a dummy on the opposite side of the clearing. He opened his eyes and smiled. The dummy was riddled with holes: One in each limb, two in the torso, and one more, right between the eyes.

"Perfect, thanks Rubes." Yuvon grinned to the younger girl.

Ruby saluted and grinned herself. "Anytime, big bro! Anyway, we should get back to the house. Yang and I have something we need to do with you."

Yuvon looked confused, but nodded anyway. "Alright, let's go."

Yang was waiting for them when they neared the house. She spotted her two siblings and called out to them.

"Ruby! Yuvon! Over here!" The two rushed over to her quickly.

"What's up Yang? Ruby said you had something you wanted to do." Yuvon stated, exchanging a quick embrace with the, it turns out, slightly younger girl.

"Yeah." Yang's tone turned into a serious one; a very rare occurrence from the blonde. "I remembered the other day that you still don't Aura, which even if you're you, is still dangerous. Me and Ruby had a chat and decided to unlock it for you."

Yuvon kicked himself. "Damn it, I forgot too. So how do we do this?"

Without warning, Ruby and Yang stepped forward and each placed a hand on his chest, as well as holding each other's hands. They closed their eyes, and the Dragonborn closed his. Yuvon then heard words in his head, two sets of voices.

 _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee._

Yuvon began to slowly glow orange, as the two girls were surrounded by a light blue Aura. The trio of siblings then suddenly pulled away from each other very quickly, Ruby with a gasp. Something had gone wrong. Yuvon felt much more powerful, but felt a tiny piece of him was missing. He looked between his two sisters. They also felt much stronger. This was even more confusing to them, as they were meant to be exhausted after the unlocking of another's Aura.

"What just happened?" Yuvon finally spoke.

"I don't know, it doesn't feel right. We shouldn't be able to catch our breaths. It worked, but I'm confused." Yang said, scratching her chin.

"Ooooh, I know! Maybe it's because there was two of us doing it so it didn't give us as big of a strain." Ruby announced in her usual hyperactive tone.

"You might have a point, sis. Double the _Yang_ power, half the work, right?" Ruby groaned at the horrible pun, while Yuvon just face-palmed.

"What? Can't handle my fiery attitude?" Yuvon just walked back to the front door of the house.

"Enough of that already! Let's get ready to go, it's getting dark." Yuvon called out to the pair of sisters.

"Alright, alright. Mood killer..." Yang and Ruby passed the Dragonborn and into the house. The two later returned in combat gear. Ember Celica were strapped to Yang's wrists and Crescent Rose harnessed around Ruby's back.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

It was night time when Ruby, Yang and Yuvon made it to the top of the cliff. The air was warm. It was, after all, the middle of Sun's Height, or July in the world of Remnant. The moonlight shone upon a white stone in the clearing. When they neared it, Ruby grasped onto Yuvon's arm. She was anxious, but who could blame her? This was, after all, the grave of Summer Rose...

"Ruby, what's wrong? You've never been so nervous about this before. You know that there's nothing to be afraid of." Yang comforted her little sister. Ruby looked back at her.

"I know that." Ruby sniffed. "It's just this is Yuvon's first time, and I'm kinda scared about what mom would think about him if she weren't, you know..."

At this, Yuvon stepped toward the gravestone. He sat down at the foot of it and put his hand on the granite.

"Hi there, Summer. My name's Yuvon Xiao Long. Dad let me adopt the name-" He talked for at least an hour. Ruby and Yang were speechless. This wasn't what they were expecting when Yuvon asked if he could meet their mom. They were touched by how respectfully he spoke. He laughed at his own jokes, answered his own questions, and talked about himself. The same silence would fill the air after Yuvon's words, but he didn't care. He kept talking, and talking, and talking.

"Finally, I want you to know that your two daughters are in good hands. I promise you this, I'll never let any harm come to them. Zu'u vaat voknau dii zin ol Dovahkiin." Yuvon smiled and got to his feet. He once more took his place beside his two sisters and wrapped his arms around their shoulders.

"Thank you," Ruby whispered quietly. "You didn't have to..."

"Nonsense." Yuvon silenced her. "It's the right thing to do. I'm a lot of things, but I'm far from disrespectful towards another's memory."

"It's a beautiful night." Yang muttered softly. Her head was tilted to the sky, the stars reflecting in her lilac irises. Yuvon also looked up and smirked.

"It could be more beautiful." He stepped forward and shouted to the sky.

"Lok, VAH KOOR!"

A silver aura raced up into the sky and quickly faded into nothing. Ruby and Yang stood confused.

"Why did you do that? It isn't cloudy." Yang asked. Yuvon held his sisters again like before.

"Just look."

They both complied and looked to the heavens. The red head and blonde gasped at what they saw. The previously black sky was now laced in bright green lights. They stretched across the night sky, twisting and curving over the horizon. Silver and purple stared with awe and wonder.

"Wow."

"It's amazing." The two girls whispered gently and smiled. Yuvon smiled with them. He thought back to his words about protecting Ruby and Yang, and held a determined stare.

 _I meant what I said, every word..._

The three siblings sat there until dawn, admiring the night sky, and relishing each other's company.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **A/N: Chapter 3 complete! Sorry this one was much slower to release, but I was busy. Weekdays, you know how it is...**

 **Anyway, translations:**

 _ **Hi lost kosaan viik, Dovahkiin. Zu'u lost saraan lingrah tiid wah wahzaal dii nahkriin voknau hi. Ahrk nu, hi fen lingraav. Hi fen lingraav pah hi mindok ahrk lokaal ag kotin kii.**_ **\- You have been defeated, Dragonborn. I have waited a long time to exact my revenge upon you. And now, you will watch. You will watch all you know and love burn into ash.**

 _ **Nid! Ofaal zek het, Zu'u los Ni Drehlaan! –**_ **No! Come back here, I'm not finished!**

 _ **Hi lost funt Dovahkiin, ahrk nu hi fen koriim volzahdroz. –**_ **You have failed, Dragonborn, and now you will witness the consequences.**

 _ **NID, DREH NI HI KRILON HAALVUT NIIN! –**_ **NO, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM!**

 **Rilahk – Masser**

 **Nahkorah - Secunda**

 **Zu'u vaat voknau dii zin ol Dovahkiin – I swear upon my honour as Dragonborn.**

 **While not in Dovahzul, felt I should still translate this. Yang Xiao Long means 'Little Sun Dragon'. I thought that the Dragonborn adopting the name 'Dragon' would be quite fitting. And also, 'Golden Sun Dragon' is kind of like a Dragon's name, or a shout. So anyway, that's neat. Well that's another chapter out of the way. I promise there'll be some action in the next chapter.**

 **LordSmythe out.**


End file.
